unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
CTF-AbsoluteZero
__TOC__ Map description Two facing bases connected via bridges a la CTF-Face. Despite the amount of entrances/exits, it's a very intrincate map, with lots of solid decos getting in the way of players. The flag bases are located in rooms near the highest point of each base. These rooms have two ramps ending in the upper U-shaped Corridor at the highest point. At both extremes, the Minigun, the Link Gun, and a Shield Charger, two Link ammo pickups and one Mini ammo pickup accompanying each gun can be found. The corners have five health vials each, while also holding a Rocket and Flak ammo pickups. At mid-point, a wildcard base can be found, holding the Double Damage and the Super Shield Pack. Finally, there's the Sniper Rifle, and four ammo packs for it. Near the middle point from each direction, there's a sniping point (with a Shock Core and a Bio ammo pickup) and an exit from the base itself in the form of ramps. These ramps end in a balcony with a health charge each. Below this balcony, another entrance to the base can be found. Going back to the Flag Base'''s, the flags themselves are located between both ramps to the U-corridor, with a big fan engine behind it. In the room, there are two big generators at each ramp's side. Between the generators and the ramps, there are four Adren pickups. In this room, the Shock Rifle and the Bio Rifle, with two ammo packs for each next to the weapons, lus two Health charges, can be found. Facing the flag there's a stair going to the lowest point in the base. In the base's '''Lower Room, there's another big fan engine, with two Assault Rifle pickups and the Flak Cannon in front of it, two health charges at each side of the fan engine, and two Flak ammo pickups at both sides of the stair to the Flag Base. Two lower stairs connect this level with a lower one, containing two more shield chargers, one behind each stair, and the Rocket Launcher with two ammo packs in the end. Finally, we have a lower U-shaped corridor, with each extreme ending in the outside central area. This corridor holds six Adren pills, and ammo packs for Link Gun (2) and Minigun (1) at each corner. Finally, we have the Outside central area. At the lowest point between the sniper spots in each base, a Big Keg O' Health can be found. The two bases are separated by cliffs, and connected via bridges, holding each bridge a Super Weapon: the Ion Painter in the west bridge, and the Redeemer in the east one. Falling in these cliffs, as you might have noticed... it's not recommendable. Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Wildcard Bases Walkthrough Prior to playing this match, the arena can be switched to CTF-DoubleDammage for 385 game units. Winning this match nets you the Capture the Flag Championship. Tips and tricks * As always, the BioRifle and the Flak Cannon are the defender's best friends. This map's tight corridors favor those weapons. * With four shield packs and the Super Shield per base, it's always recommendable to be full on shields. * Use of Super Weapons is pretty much limited on this map. The Ion Painter can only be used outside of the bases, while the Redeemer is more useful for enemy clearance at the flag base. Trivia * Despite the fact that UT2004's Ion Painter doesn't require it, there's an Ion Cannon in the map. * There's a hidden note in the map, only visible by using the editor: External links and references See also